Mixed
by CNGneko
Summary: a freaky story about freds boxers,a pink garage,a pimp,fangirls and more....just read and reveiw!some yaoi
1. Boxers

we start off at fred's office where he is doing some paper work about how much money   
gene owes him...and when he thinks he's gonna get a well deserved break,  
then his secateary called him on his phone,"mr.luo,we have some girls  
here to see you,should i send them in?"  
"Girls huh? Well let me get out of my boxers and   
into some cloths, and please escort gene out"  
"um....yes sir"his secateary said  
  
Just then,3 girls came bargen in while fred was dressing.  
"Ack! I'm not done, save my underwear!!!"  
the 3 girls got wide-eyed and dashed for his boxers, each  
yelling"THATS MINE!","HEY,GET OFF!" "LOOK!A CHEETTO!"  
k! When one of the girls finally get his boxers Fred is in the   
corner hiding himself and when the girls go to leave a girl with short green hair  
comes out and steals the boxers!  
"I GOT THEM!I REALLY GOT THEM!"shouted the girl with green hair  
"really..?WE GOT TO PUT IT IN A PICTURE FAME AND HANG IT ON THE WALL,NEKO!"  
"...um...why?"  
"i really dont know....i really dont know..."  
  
Fred was huddled in the corner shaking and ranting  
"Rubber Duckies...Rubber Duckies!!!!"and "get the garden gnomes away..get the garden gnomes away.."  
and then fred stands up and starts to look around for any cloths that they   
might've missed, then another bunch of girls come in and pounce on him  
"AIIII-EEEEEEEEEEE!!!"he yelled as the girls where trying to pull off his limbs.  
  
well the scream that fred said was heard all over the city and when gene and harry  
heard it inside their nice pink garage   
"OMG WHAT WAS THAT?"said gene as he clinged on to harrys arm "SAVE MEE!!"  
"shut the *beep* up,*beep*!*beep*,get off of my *beep*ing arm!*beep* *beep* *beep*...please?"  
  
(There bright pink garage was fuzzy,and it had pink and purple ponys on it)  
  
  
Then fred came running to the garage screaming like a possom(...do possoms scream..?)  
being chased by the rapid fangirls  
"gene!HELP ME!PLEASE..please......oh,hey!nice garage!"  
"thanks,fred!"said gene  
"Yo,BaCk OfF *beep*,HeS mY hO!"said harry madd..a..ly  
  
so when fred hears this he starts fighting with an easily bruising   
harry and when they remember the girls coming at them. they scream   
while a whole clump of them just seem to make their way into the   
garage and they pounce on gene and the fighting harry and fred  
  
"ITS FIGHT CLUB!!"yeld one of them(the one in brown and white,neer the bright pony  
with the word "jiggly boob" on it)  
  
all the girls(adding harry,gene and fred..there girls O.o)look at the girl who said 'fight club'  
and sweatdroped  
  
"what?....that was a good movie.."  
  
then gene noticed that fred was naked,  
"OMG!!SHIELD YOUR EYES!!"gene covered his eyes  
"get dressed man!ur *beep*ing *beep* is*beep*ing!"  
"STOP SAYING BEEP!"said the writer  
"oh heavens..can it be..?....CNGneko?"said gene quitely  
"YES ITS ME!now,we need to kill the magic beeps!"  
"what?"  
"um..nothing yets go back to the story.."  
"ok.."they all said  
  
*~~~*~~~~*~~~*~~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~~*  
end of chapter one!  
gene:YAY!  
SHUT UP!  
gene:......why are u so mean?*runs off crying*  
..baka  
fred:..  
  
um..STAY TUNED!*cheesey music plays*  



	2. The note

*cheesey music plays again*OK!WHERE BACK!  
everyone:awwwww  
SHUT UP!ookkk,anyway,its the next day and where at starwind and hawking store!YAY!  
everyone:boo  
SHUT UP!!  
***  
  
Jiim turned to aisha,who was um..having her 400th meal off the day "aisha...wheres gene?"  
"muhgs fhmp k ught!"said aisha as she was eating  
"yeah,i know!but wheres gene?!"  
aisha stoped eating"WITH FRED PAYING FOR THE..um......REPAIRS!!"  
"how do u know that?"  
"i dunno..."  
  
Then aishas ears where twitching ,and..she starting barking and she pointed at the window  
"what is it boy?...i mean girl.....is gene in trouble?"said jim as he walked to the window  
"roof..roof...um..roof"  
"WTF????HIDEE!!ITS THE....the..um...who are they anyway?"  
  
It was the fangirls!(oh my)they where looking for gene,fred and harry,they went to the pretty pink parage(..i wanted it to be PPP) and found them...sleeping in a huddle....  
"......"they all said..um..er... doted  
"why is one....naked?"  
"EWWWW"they all screached  
  
all the girls where geting bored with pokeing them for a hour and a half,so they left them a note, it said  
  
  
Dear fred harry and gene,  
  
We waited till sunrise for you to wake up,we poked you,thats why your red,not counting the sunburn,  
We will be back tomorrow,and please give fred some clothes....its kinda gross  
But anyway,will you by us some chicken wings,pizzas,drinks,asprin,and sun block?  
  
ps,lil' angel said "nice ass harry"  
  
love,  
lil angel neko machna juunanagou18 bob dylan meral kitsune chester   
and everyone else.  
  
Then they woke up,fred was the first one and he read the note,that was pinned on to his head  
"....WAHH!!"fred pouted,then gene and harry woke up,and read the note  
"im not that gross...am i?"  
harry and gene just looked at him dumbfounded,because they where sleeping next to a gay naked guy  
***  
OK!THAT CHAPTER IS OVER!!STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT ONE..some time next week...OK!!BYEBYE  
fred:.....im..naked in the whole story.......  
yes u are!u pretty little gay dude!  
fred:....  
gene:...  
harry:I WANNA BE THE PONY! 


	3. Freds cheesy body!

HUR-RAY!no more school!now i get to update more!!AND MOREE!!!AHHAHAHHAHAHA  
fred:...no...noo...NOOO!!!!  
gene:....  
harry:WHY CANT I BE THE DAMN PONY??  
um..harry,sorry to break ur heart,but there is no more ponies in this fanfic...  
*harry sobs and crys*  
...yeeaaahhh ANYWAY!we left off where the 3 bakas found a note,wich was pinned to freds forhead!now where at..um.......nekos house!THATS IT!if u dont know who neko is,u iz stupod,READ THE LAST 2 CHAPTERS!  
****  
  
Neko the friend..-less happy forest elf was---  
"HEY IM NOT FRIEND-LESS,nor am i a forest elf.."  
"shut up..."  
  
**after 3 hours of bickering and pulling hair...um..we skip to the next secne***  
  
At starwind and hawking store:  
Jim was groming aisha  
"OWW!!!!'' um...screamed aisha  
  
**skiping again...***  
Fred luo was chaseing after harry and gene calling  
"I NEED U!I WANT U!um....COME TO FREDDY!!"  
  
***..um...next again***  
  
Melfena was walking on the sidewalk humming  
"do te do do do"  
when all the sudden,the moon,the sun,a tv,helacopter,plane,spaceship,person,bliding,chair and a banna falls on her.and she dies,the eveyone is happy that she died.  
  
***....YAY!!!***  
  
Gillium was raseing down that polw thing at hes on,and crashed,and the outlawstar never worked again because he hit a gas tank and it blew up.  
  
***um..yeah...ah-huh***  
  
suzuka was um.....playing with her sword..and..um....  
  
***NEXT PLEASE!!!***  
  
ok...back to..um..the fanfic  
  
Fred finely fred caught up with gene and harry,he was useing a bike..  
and glomped them to death..when bob mcdob poped out of no where  
  
"IM BOB MCDOB!THE HIGH RULER OF...um..FANFICTION!!...."he..um......said  
then his eyes widen and she glomped the 3 dudes and went away  
  
**end of chapter 3**  
  
OK!yes,i put bob mcdob in her because..um...bob mcdob is kewl!  
gene:NOT-AH!  
SHUT UP GENE!  
fred:yeah!  
..u too,my kawaii little kitty!  
harry:....pony...pony..  
....im gunna kill the pony if u dont shut up!  
harry:NOO!!!!!!!!!  
thats nice..anyway!i will have the next one up soon!STAY TUNED!!*cheesey music is back...fear...FEAR!!* 


	4. .........dot

sorry i have not been updating latey..heh..it seems i have been hogging the outlaw star  
fanfic section..heh  
fred:YEAH U PIG!  
...im not a piggy,mr.kawaii dude thing!  
gene:..heh...kawaii dude thing...  
genie-kenie!dont make fun of fredie-wedie!  
both:..*dumbfounded*..  
heh  
***  
  
gene was walking along the sidewalk when he saw melfena being hit by  
the moon,the sun,a tv,helacopter,plane,spaceship,person,bliding,chair and a bannana..he  
just shruged.Just then,fred came out of nowhere and glomped fred "GEENNNEEEE!!!!!"he screamed,  
gene looked at fred,then he saw harry being draged by his feet  
"help...me...gene.."he said  
"NO!"  
"why?"  
"because"  
"because why?"  
*****...cut*****  
Neko and...the writer where fighting..pulling hair..screaming in eachothers ear..kicking..punching  
u know...  
*******..right*******  
Anime angel was writing a book..  
"..and..the...dog...ate the...flo..wer...and liv..ed happily..evvveerrr after!"she got and and held the book  
in the air---  
*****NO!!Nooo!!!!******  
um..ok..bob mcdob then....  
***.......NO!!*****  
FINE!!!then...um....how ab---  
**NO!!!!!!!!!!!****  
..why?  
**because**  
not this again..  
****ok...*****  
  
neko:HI!sorry i have not been updating with my story thingys..but......um....LIVE WITH IT!HAHAHAHAHHA..ha.........ha.....um...anywayyyy....  
gene:....what are u talking about?u have been sitting around trying to finish video games....  
neko:..shut.up.gene!  
gene:...no  
neko:...GENE!!  
gene:WHAT!!!??!!!  
neko:...anyway..i dont have time to talk to u!ur being a stupid-meanie head!..on with the 4th chapter of mixed!^_^ ha ha!  
  
***why are we starting over??***  
who knows...  
  
***....eh....yeah.....***  
  
ok..the next 5 days where nothing but glomping...writing..more glomping..and fighting  
**thats better!!**  
  
maybe we should end this here?  
**yeah..i am running out of ideas..**  
  
ok..BYE BYE PEOPLE!!!  
  
**BYE!!**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Warning:the next chapter is going to be stupid,nothing to do with the story and it  
will..um...not be fun... 


	5. The thing that has nothing to do with th...

siris_metallium: er,hello  
quetra_325: hiya o_o;  
siris_metallium: do i know ya?^^;;;  
quetra_325: i dont...know o_o....i think you added me, maybe on another screen name o_o;;;;;;  
siris_metallium: .....what name?  
quetra_325: i...dont know o.o  
siris_metallium: ^^;; i dont think i remeber our name..but,im insane,so my brain must be dead  
siris_metallium: ur*  
siris_metallium: O.o  
quetra_325: oh ho ho ho o_O!  
siris_metallium: ...  
quetra_325: oo;............well hm.  
siris_metallium: naga.....or santa...or maybe tomo no..his laugh is more like a ..hahahahahehe  
quetra_325: naga!  
quetra_325: o____O!  
siris_metallium: naga  
siris_metallium: or nagha  
siris_metallium: or nahga  
quetra_325: o_O lets just keep it at naga  
siris_metallium: or ...u get my poiny,right?  
siris_metallium: yes  
siris_metallium: ....  
quetra_325: yes o_o  
siris_metallium: so how have u been old friend?(i think....well...no)  
quetra_325: okay i guess x_x; you?  
siris_metallium: im unthinkable!  
siris_metallium: ...is that a word?  
quetra_325: no idea   
siris_metallium: ...  
siris_metallium: hm  
siris_metallium: OOKK!!!do u have anyother names on yehell?like,maybe one i added?  
quetra_325: umnnn  
siris_metallium: its a aphod...  
siris_metallium: whats a aphod?  
quetra_325: that one bug thingy?  
siris_metallium: ..i think its spelled diffrent  
siris_metallium: well,they suck  
quetra_325: they do!  
quetra_325: my cat eats them  
siris_metallium: they eat your frosted flakes..  
quetra_325: gads o_O kill them  
siris_metallium: ^^ OOO!!KITTYS!  
siris_metallium: ....  
quetra_325: o_O!!!!!!!!  
siris_metallium: whats a gads o__O?  
siris_metallium: what kind of kittys?  
quetra_325: you knowww like the E-GADS O_O;  
siris_metallium: ....  
siris_metallium: the who-in-what-know?  
quetra_325: oh nevermind x_x;  
siris_metallium: ...  
quetra_325: lol ^^;  
siris_metallium: u know,tasuki-kun is cool!  
siris_metallium: eh..heh..heh  
quetra_325: yes o.o  
siris_metallium: .......  
quetra_325: o_O   
siris_metallium: u watch fushigi yuugi to?  
siris_metallium: too*  
quetra_325: i havent seen much but i like what i have seen  
siris_metallium: YAY!  
quetra_325: nuriko is verryyy coool  
siris_metallium: what eppies?  
quetra_325: i dont remember x_x;  
siris_metallium: ..what happend in it?  
siris_metallium: is it the one when tasuki first came in or somthing?  
quetra_325: ehhh o_o; tasuki got drunk  
siris_metallium: YEAH!  
siris_metallium: *does the bandit dance*  
quetra_325: *o.o*  
siris_metallium: ...  
siris_metallium: .....  
siris_metallium: eh...how about them yankees?  
quetra_325: o_O; i dont know  
siris_metallium: O.o  
siris_metallium: dont ask why i put that  
siris_metallium: info info!  
siris_metallium: come on!race in the dough!  
siris_metallium: .....  
quetra_325: chicken alert! bawkaaa!!!!!  
siris_metallium: ...  
siris_metallium: mmm,chicken  
quetra_325: o.o  
siris_metallium: ...i dont eat chicken..  
quetra_325: o.O;  
siris_metallium: ...am i male or female?Oo  
quetra_325: umm  
quetra_325: female?  
siris_metallium: dont ask  
siris_metallium: NO!  
siris_metallium: GUESS AGAIN!  
quetra_325: male?? o_O;  
siris_metallium: ......GUESS AGAIN!  
quetra_325: o_o...........  
siris_metallium: ..  
quetra_325: then what are you?  
siris_metallium: ....who knows?  
quetra_325: your profile says female o_O;  
siris_metallium: ....  
siris_metallium: DAM--ANGIT!  
siris_metallium: http://ww.domaindlx.com/tasukistavern/gallery/gif.html  
quetra_325: that being yours?  
siris_metallium: no  
siris_metallium: ^________^  
quetra_325: oh o.O;  
quetra_325: when im home alone  
quetra_325: i like to act like a chicken  
siris_metallium: .....  
siris_metallium: when im home alone..  
siris_metallium: i..  
siris_metallium: i...  
siris_metallium: sleep!  
siris_metallium: dont diddle-squat like that!  
quetra_325: bawkaaa  
siris_metallium: ...  
siris_metallium: bbbaaawwwkkaaaa  
quetra_325: BAWKA  
siris_metallium: nya  
siris_metallium: ..nya?!  
quetra_325: NYA  
quetra_325: O_O  
siris_metallium: NNNYYAA!!  
quetra_325: NYAAAAAA  
siris_metallium: BOW DOWN TO THE BEAUTFUL TASUKI!  
siris_metallium: *hugs her tasuki doll*  
quetra_325: *bows down cuz tasuki is beautiful!*  
siris_metallium: yey!  
siris_metallium: http://ww.domaindlx.com/tasukistavern/gallery/tas14.GIF  
siris_metallium: i like that pic..  
siris_metallium: olny if he was shirtless...*sigh*  
quetra_325: ohh o.o;;;  
siris_metallium: o.o  
siris_metallium: dont mind that  
quetra_325: mind what? o_O  
siris_metallium: what i just said  
siris_metallium: http://ww.domaindlx.com/tasukistavern/gallery/tas9.JPG  
siris_metallium: NOW THATS MORE LIKE IT!  
siris_metallium: *evil laugh*  
quetra_325: wooo o_o;;;;  
siris_metallium: *rubs her head on tasuki like a cat*TASUKII!!!  
siris_metallium: http://ww.domaindlx.com/tasukistavern/gallery/tas40.JPG  
siris_metallium: edit out that bimbo miaka  
siris_metallium: then,it whould be a good pi---WAIT A MIN.!  
siris_metallium: *has her eyes glued to her comp screen,drooling*  
siris_metallium: http://ww.domaindlx.com/tasukistavern/gallery/tas42.JPG  
quetra_325: ^^;;;  
siris_metallium: *starts scraching at her comp screen*.....tasuki-kun...tasuki-kun..  
siris_metallium: *eyes get big and watery*  
siris_metallium: *sniffle sniffle*  
siris_metallium: nya?  
siris_metallium: NYA NYA?!?!  
quetra_325: nya!  
siris_metallium: nya!!  
siris_metallium: do u know what that means in japanese?  
quetra_325: x_x noo  
siris_metallium: meow  
quetra_325: thats what i thought! cuz x_x; nevermind  
siris_metallium: ......  
siris_metallium: *bobs him over the head*  
siris_metallium: idiot!  
siris_metallium: http://ryuuen.com/tasuki/  
quetra_325: x.x  
siris_metallium: BAKA BAKA!  
siris_metallium: *kicks u to the moon*  
quetra_325: gomen nasai! ;_;  
siris_metallium: NO NO!  
siris_metallium: http://ryuuen.com/tasuki/fanart3.jpg  
siris_metallium: its a pony  
quetra_325: o.o  
siris_metallium: heh...heh  
siris_metallium: tasuki is 17.....he was born on april 18th  
siris_metallium: his eyes are murky green  
siris_metallium: he has a horse  
siris_metallium: ....  
quetra_325: o_O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; hmmm a horse what?  
quetra_325: *ecchi thought, slaps himself*  
siris_metallium: ...  
siris_metallium: BAKKKAAA!!!!!!!  
quetra_325: o_o;; gomen  
siris_metallium: http://ryuuen.com/tasuki/68c.jpg  
siris_metallium: what the hell is tasuki doing?!?!  
quetra_325: i donno o_o;; *stare*  
siris_metallium: ...  
siris_metallium: O.O UR YAOI?!?!?!?!  
siris_metallium: http://ryuuen.com/tasuki/horse4.jpg  
siris_metallium: *poke poke*.....nani?....u are?dear lord  
quetra_325: no no no o_O;   
siris_metallium: ....  
quetra_325: just...o_o..  
siris_metallium: sssuuurrrreeeeee  
quetra_325: *face fault* i am nooottt!!!  
siris_metallium: http://ryuuen.com/tasuki/about.htm  
siris_metallium: yeah..ah-huh  
quetra_325: -.-  
siris_metallium: just keep thinking that  
quetra_325: -.- *GLARE*   
siris_metallium: heheh  
siris_metallium: dont make me poke out ur eyes so u cant GLARE anymore  
siris_metallium: BWHAHHAHAHAHHHAHAHHA  
quetra_325: x.x  
siris_metallium: *throws u in the pit-o-rapid-yaoi-males*  
siris_metallium: there u go!  
siris_metallium: heh heh  
quetra_325: x.X  
siris_metallium: BWHAHAHAHA  
siris_metallium: ..  
siris_metallium: *puts a lid on the pit*  
quetra_325: *screams.....with pleasure??* o_o  
siris_metallium: LOL!!!  
siris_metallium: *runs off with her loving tasuki*  
siris_metallium: tasuki:.....help  
quetra_325: *grabs a hotohori* O.O;  
siris_metallium: NOO!!!HOTOHORI!!  
siris_metallium: *glomps hotohori*  
quetra_325: *grabs him away* better not touch him o_o;  
siris_metallium: what?is he ur lover?  
quetra_325: no  
quetra_325: o_o;   
quetra_325: heey o_O you live in texas! where in texas?  
siris_metallium: *grabs tasuki,nuriko,chichiri,hotohori,tamahome,amiboshi and his brother!*^^  
siris_metallium: sugarland  
siris_metallium: it was flooding here  
quetra_325: o.o;  
siris_metallium: OH NO!I FORGOT....dum dum dum....uh.....CHINIKO!  
siris_metallium: *grabs chiniko*  
quetra_325: i live near san antonio  
siris_metallium: ook!now u where saying?*hugs all her bishys*  
siris_metallium: ^^ KEWL!  
siris_metallium: ding dong  
siris_metallium: it was 8.9 feet..i mean inches when it flooded!  
quetra_325: O.O;  
siris_metallium: yup!  
siris_metallium: *crys*  
siris_metallium: *sob sob cry cry,u get the point*  
quetra_325: lol ^^;  
siris_metallium: WWWWAAAAHHHHH!!  
quetra_325: you have bishie tho o_O no need to be sad!  
siris_metallium: oh yeah!  
siris_metallium: *hugs amiboshi*i love u!*hugs nuriko*u to gay boy!*hugs tamahome*TAMA-KINS!*hugs the other boshi twin*^^ flute boy!  
siris_metallium: *locks u in a cage and puts u outside*  
quetra_325: suboshi? o_O; why not just say suboshi?  
quetra_325: o.o;  
siris_metallium: i can remeber his name!  
siris_metallium: cant*  
siris_metallium: oops  
siris_metallium: im a idiot remeber!  
quetra_325: iie ^^;  
siris_metallium: ....  
siris_metallium: *burstes out coughing*  
siris_metallium: ...O.o  
siris_metallium: *choke*AG!-.- im sick today  
quetra_325: gomeennnn o_O! AND IM NOT YAOI!  
siris_metallium: thanks! ^^ AND YES U ARE!  
siris_metallium: aawww!nuriko whould be just right for u!  
quetra_325: NO IM NOT O_O  
siris_metallium: what a cute couple!  
siris_metallium: ^__^  
quetra_325: o_O!?  
siris_metallium: what?im a sap for romance!  
quetra_325: but im...not...yaoi  
siris_metallium: also im a pervert  
quetra_325: IM A HENTAI! O_O!  
siris_metallium: and im a rapid fangirl  
siris_metallium: THANKS!  
quetra_325: o.o?  
siris_metallium: im also a sap for yaoi *evil laugh*  
quetra_325: but im not yaoi x_x  
siris_metallium: yaoi.very.good  
siris_metallium: yes u are!  
quetra_325: no im not!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
quetra_325: X_X  
siris_metallium: *pulls on ur cheeks*come on!say that u are!  
quetra_325: iie iie iie!  
siris_metallium: say it!u know u are!  
quetra_325: nnooo!!!  
siris_metallium: say it,and i will stop bothering u!^__^  
quetra_325: but im not x_x i can just see the beauty in guys o_o;  
siris_metallium: aww,come on!just say it once u dont have to mean it!just say it!  
quetra_325: *sigh* im yaoi...--;  
siris_metallium: YYEEAAHH!!  
siris_metallium: *does the bandit dance*  
siris_metallium: say it again!say it again1  
siris_metallium: !*  
quetra_325: im yaoi -_-;  
siris_metallium: say it like u mean it,i mean,like u REALLY like guys!  
siris_metallium: *ears turn in to cat ears*sayy itt!  
siris_metallium: *ears twitch*  
siris_metallium: OR I WILL EAT U!  
quetra_325: IM YAOI I WANNA TOUCH GUYS O_O I COLLECT BISHONEN AND KIDNAP THEM AND RAPE THEM IF I HAVE TO  
siris_metallium: YEAH!  
siris_metallium: *melts in to a rapid fangirl puddle*  
quetra_325: X_X *gets hit by a car*  
siris_metallium: *gets moped up*  
siris_metallium: DA END!  
siris_metallium: wasnt that a nice story?  
siris_metallium: its where a guy says tat hes a yaoi boi!  
quetra_325: hai --;  
quetra_325: -.-  
siris_metallium: quetra_325: IM YAOI I WANNA TOUCH GUYS O_O I COLLECT BISHONEN AND KIDNAP THEM AND RAPE THEM IF I HAVE TO  
siris_metallium: see!  
quetra_325: X.X  
siris_metallium: quetra_325: IM YAOI I WANNA TOUCH GUYS O_O I COLLECT BISHONEN AND KIDNAP THEM AND RAPE THEM IF I HAVE TO I LOVE THEM!THEY ARE NICE AND FLUFFY LIKE PEANUT BUTTER!  
siris_metallium: see!  
siris_metallium: u said that!  
quetra_325: i...know -.-  
siris_metallium: quetra_325:i like to eat cookies!  
siris_metallium: where did that come from?  
quetra_325: o_o dont know  
siris_metallium: hhmmm  
siris_metallium: say that ur..um..a big huge teddy bear!O.O  
quetra_325: im a big huge teddy bear!!!!  
siris_metallium: YAY!  
siris_metallium: say somthing about tasuki!  
quetra_325: tasuki is a...bishounen O_O!  
siris_metallium: YA!  
siris_metallium: and u like bishounen?  
siris_metallium: say yes  
quetra_325: . . . .  
quetra_325: yes. . . .  
quetra_325: . . . . .  
siris_metallium: ..  
quetra_325: -.-  
siris_metallium: *narrows eyes*say it like u mean it  
quetra_325: YES!   
siris_metallium: ...ur just yelling  
siris_metallium: ...nya?  
quetra_325: nyaa x.x;  
siris_metallium: *eyes get big and watery*  
siris_metallium: *sniffle sniffle*  
quetra_325: yes i like bishonen.   
siris_metallium: *crys*TT_TT WWWAAAHHH!!  
quetra_325: i love bishonen! =D  
siris_metallium: my ears twitch when the phone rings!  
siris_metallium: YAY!  
siris_metallium: U LOVE HISHONEN!  
siris_metallium: bishonen*  
quetra_325: yes o_o;.......  
siris_metallium: guess what  
quetra_325: whaat?  
quetra_325: o.o;  
siris_metallium: i said guess what not say what!  
siris_metallium: so guess!  
quetra_325: nya  
siris_metallium: i...i...  
siris_metallium: i...  
siris_metallium: III!  
siris_metallium: oh hey,GUESS WHAT!  
quetra_325: X_X I DONNO!  
siris_metallium: GUESS!  
siris_metallium: *slaps u*STOP THINKING BAD THOUGHTS ABOUT TAMA-KINS AND U!  
quetra_325: Na-nanio!?  
siris_metallium: EEEWW!!U SICK PERVERT!  
quetra_325: *sweatdrop*  
siris_metallium: *runs around screaming*  
siris_metallium: EEWW!!STAY WAY!STAY AWAY!  
siris_metallium: away*  
siris_metallium: EWW!!DONT ADD HOTOHORI IN THERE!  
siris_metallium: TASUKI?!HOW DARE U!  
siris_metallium: ..i'll shut up now  
quetra_325: o_o............  
siris_metallium: *whines and crys*  
siris_metallium: IM UNLOVED!  
siris_metallium: O.o  
siris_metallium: *sobs and crys*i hate u!  
quetra_325: im sorry ;_;  
siris_metallium: *sniffle sniffle*  
siris_metallium: *cry cry*  
siris_metallium: *sob sob*  
siris_metallium: *whine whine*  
siris_metallium: *u get the point*  
quetra_325: yeah ^^;  
siris_metallium: ok then  
siris_metallium: hello  
siris_metallium: hi jake  
siris_metallium: hello  
siris_metallium: how are u?  
siris_metallium: im fine!  
siris_metallium: wonderful!  
siris_metallium: yeah,iknow  
quetra_325: o.o;  
siris_metallium: so hows da wife and kids?  
siris_metallium: da wife left me and i ate the kids  
siris_metallium: thats nice  
siris_metallium: i know  
siris_metallium: so u like the hamster cafe?  
siris_metallium: sure do!  
siris_metallium: ok!  
siris_metallium: lets go!  
siris_metallium: ok!  
siris_metallium: *both run to the hamster cafe*  
quetra_325: O.O!?  
siris_metallium: i want food!  
siris_metallium: so do i!  
siris_metallium: GIVE ME FOOD NO DA!  
siris_metallium: YEAH,FOOD!  
siris_metallium: *they run to the haircutting place*  
siris_metallium: FOOD!  
siris_metallium: ..food?  
siris_metallium: na  
siris_metallium: ok  
siris_metallium: just hair  
quetra_325: do you have AIM? o.o  
siris_metallium: yes  
quetra_325: can we talk on that instead? o_o;  
siris_metallium: i have many names  
siris_metallium: im a busy man  
quetra_325: me too  
siris_metallium: er  
siris_metallium: woman  
quetra_325: o_O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
siris_metallium: OK!i have hellbrat00  
siris_metallium: leavemealoner  
siris_metallium: xellos91210  
quetra_325: what one are you on right now?  
siris_metallium: none  
siris_metallium: now im on leavemealone  
siris_metallium: aloner*  
siris_metallium: i have odd names..  
quetra_325: o.o  
quetra_325: IM me, my sn is Genki Impmon  
siris_metallium: k  



End file.
